The Secret Avengers
The Secret Avengers is the first episode of 50 State Initiative. © Valeyard6282 2018. ---- Synopsis The rogue Avengers are hunted by the United States, but they hunt terrorists to make the world a better place. Frank Castle, despite what the CIA did to him, will not stand for what they have become. Plot Infiltrating ISIS We see a shot of an arid desert, with corner text bleeping in, reading "Iraq". "2018". The camera cuts to a war-torn desert fortified town- an ISIS stronghold. We see lots of ISIS soldiers in the stronghold, holding various battle rifles, but a majority hold AK-47s. A few soldiers wear beige camouflaged uniforms with pale yellow full-face hoods tucked into the collars. The majority wear a green and grey camouflage pattern with bandanas and head scarves. We see a soldier dressed in private execution gear- the beige uniform- walk towards a tent. The shot is taken from behind the soldier. He walks into the tent where high-ranking members lean against a wooden table. They wear grey robes and some wear baggy black pants with skin-tight black shirts and hoods. On the rickety table there is an AK-47 and an open crate with a HAMMER M2016 assault rifle within. Several magazines are contained within as well and three large bullets are displayed in their own cut-outs in the foam. The bullets have tiny but intricate mechanisms on the bullet- drills. One of the hooded soldiers looks at one of the others. "yahudha. risasat 'ajnabiatun. 'aqtul maeahum almayit muratayn." The subtitles read: "Judas. Alien bullet. Kill them dead twice." We see the beige-clad soldier walk up to the one in the grey robe who is looking at a Judas Bullet up close. The high-ranking officer turns to the soldier. "la yumkinuk 'an takun huna!" The subtitles read "You can't be in here!" The soldier hits the robed member in the ribs with the back of his left hand before using his right to grab the back of his head and slam it into his knee. In a split second, the soldier grabs the AK-47 off of the table before pumping several rounds into the soldier with the black mask, killing him. The soldier then dives behind the table. Two armed soldiers rush into the tent and the rogue soldier throws the rifle over the edge of the table and quickly kills the intruders. He falls back under the table and pulls the curved magazine out of the rifle before pulling a fresh one off of his gear and loading it into the gun. He pulls the yellow hood of his head. It is Steve Rogers- the Captain Without a Country. Cap's hair is grown out and he has grown a beard. He pulls his forearm to his mouth and uses a com. "Widow. Do you read?" We cut to a convoy of women in black robes and hoods being escorted through the village by armed soldiers. "Not a good time Cap." A soldier approaches the woman. "madha qalt?" The subtitles read "What did you say?" The woman sighs before reaching behind her and grabbing the man's face. She digs her fingers into his nose and eyes. He screams as blood gushes out of his gouged eyes. She twists his neck around, snapping it and pulling herself around while pulling his assault rifle over his shoulder. So, the woman is holding the rifle, leaning it over the dead man's shoulder, using him as a human shield. She begins shooting soldiers while screaming at the other women to run. One woman tries to pull the rogue down, but she pushes her off before slamming her elbow hard into the woman's face, knocking her down. "Yeah we're engaging," Natasha Romanoff responds. We hear Cap reply through the choppy com. "You were right. The last deal wasn't a one-time shot. They got Judas rounds in here." Natasha sighs. "When am I wrong Cap?" We cut back to Cap, chuckling. "Never Romanoff." The scene cuts to Sam Wilson- codename Falcon- flying TBA Trivia * The "Last deal" that Cap mentions is the weapons deal busted by the Secret Avengers in the Infinity War prelude comic. Category:Episodes Category:Valeyard6282 Category:First Episodes